Beth Tezuka
Beth Tezuka is the only known female of the group from the Nicktoons short and Bravest Warriors ''series.'' She appears in series for first time in the episode "Time Slime". In the original short on Random! Cartoons, Beth was seemingly unaware of Chris's interest in her and she could not hear him when he finally confessed his feelings. Personality Even as a born warrior at heart, Beth sports a cute, energetic, and fun-loving demeanor. Beth is liked by the rest of her team and has even earned the unrequited affection of Chris (which she is seemingly aware of but never mentions). Though good-natured, she will resort to punching those who anger her. Beth is very artistic and doesn't believe in the ideals of fate nor romance. Appearance Beth has a light skinned complexion with long black hair. She wears a white short-sleeved coat with green mid-torso shorts, a green belt with a peach-colored sticker on it, and black high-ankle boots. She also sports gray armbands. Weapons Resplendent Maelstrom: 'Beth sports a red whip, which is able to send energy beams at the target, making them bewildered. '(Pilot). Cat Lasttes: 'Beth sports a pink whip (which comes from the sticker on her belt), with ropes shaped like kitten heads. '(Series). : LIke the other members of her team by rubbing her sticker she can summon a regular cat (dull pink in color) that can take on diffrent forms all of them cat themed, besids her whip it can transform into an: giant cat (Memory Donk) and probably other states also. Relationships Chris Chris and Beth are best friends and they grew up together. Although Chris has an obvious crush on her, she ignores this fact. Despite this, Beth is very possessive of Chris. Beth and Chris kiss in the episode Memory Donk when they both lost their memories, but when Beth regains her memories (while she is kissing Chris) she retaliates by saying they're just friends. Plum Plum and Beth are close friends who enjoy hanging out. Danny Friends, and teammate. Wallow Friends, and teammate. Trivia *She doesn't believe in fate or romance, but sometimes finds it appealing. *Beth is the only Bravest Warrior with "hover pants." *A race of creatures called the Emotion Lords know a secret about Beth. *Her surname was derived from Osamu Tezuka, the creator of Astro Boy. *Her body shape is strikingly similar to that of an Adventure Time character, Fionna. *Beth's "Cat Lasttes" may reference Fionna's pet, Cake. They might also be a pun off of a cat o' nine tails. *There is a dark secret about Beth that only the emotion lords are aware of, this secret is a potential threat to all life in the universe. *Beth is very fond of Butter Lettuce. Gallery Old Beth.jpg 6810243526 4d2d97c926 b.jpg Modelsheet - Beth-Half Awake in Bathrobe.png Beth in space suit helmet lights on.png images (3).jpg|Beth descarga.jpg|beth Time slime bravest warriors ep 1 season 1 youtube 0001.jpg Time slime bravest warriors ep 1 season 1 youtube 0005.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0006.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0015.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 003_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 003_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 001_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0008.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0012.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0018.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0020.jpg|"I'm going back to bed." Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0011.jpg|Princess Beth Modelsheet bethhologramasprincess.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 30% Sexier.png Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Beth Hologram as a Princess.png Bravest Warriors ep 4 season 1 - Memory Donk 005 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022 0011.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022 0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 013_0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0014.jpg To see more go to: Beth/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans